Social marknadsföring (social marketing)
Social marknadsföring är en speciell form av marknadsföring som skiljer sig från kommersiell marknadsföring eftersom dess huvudmål är att gynna en viss målgrupp eller samhället i stort och inte den betalande arbetsgivaren1. Forskare är överens om att social marknadsföring är en systematisk process i vilken sändaren (ofta ideella organisationer) försöker påverka människors beteenden och därmed ge en positiv influens på samhället, med hjälp av traditionella marknadsföringstekniker. Exempelvis genom att skydda miljön, förhindra sjukdomar eller på annat sätt öka den allmänna folkhälsan. De som står bakom en social marknadsförings-kampanj hoppas få målgruppen att: * Acceptera ett nytt beteende (t.ex. börja källsortera), * Avstå från ett potentiellt oönskat beteende (t.ex. att börja röka eller snusa), * Förändra ett nuvarande beteende till det bättre (t.ex. att motionera fem dagar i veckan istället för tre), eller * Bryta ett gammalt oönskat beteende (t.ex. att som bilförare prata i mobiltelefon)2 Begreppet social marknadsföring introducerades av Philip Kotler och Gerald Zaltman i artikeln ”Social Marketing: An Approach to Planned Social Change” i Journal of marketing 1971, men ämnet togs upp redan 1952 av psykologiprofessorn G. D. Wiebe3. Wiebe ställde sig frågan ”varför går det inte att sälja broderskap på samma sätt som man säljer tvål” och kom i sin forskning fram till att ju mer en social marknadsföringskampanj liknar en traditionell produktkampanj, desto framgångsrikare kommer kampanjen att bli4. Under 1980-talet började begreppet användas aktivt av större företag och organisationer, såsom World Bank och World Health Organization(WHO)5. 1988 publicerade R. Craig Lefebvre och June Flora artikeln ”Social Marketing and Public Health Intervention” i vilken de presenterade åtta aspekter kring hur social marknadsföring kan användas för att effektivisera folkhälsan6. De senaste decennierna har Alan Andreasen, professor inom marknadsföring, publicerat flertalet artiklar och böcker som bidragit till den fortsatte utvecklingen av social marknadsföring i såväl teorin som praktiken7. Social marknadsföring är ett välanvänt begrepp inom forskningen och stor vikt läggs på förundersökningar (formative research) som syftar till att identifiera rätt målgrupp och hur marknadsföringen bör utformas för att nå den gruppen8. Efter förundersökningen startas ett åtgärdsprogram ofta innehållande marknadsföringsmixen (produkt, pris, plats och påverkan) som på kort eller lång sikt har som mål att påverka samhället till det bättre9. Exempel på ett program är The HealthCom Projects som syftade till att minska dödssiffran hos unga barn i 17 länder. Resultatet av programmet blev tydligt speciellt i Ecuador där immuniseringen av spädbarn ökade från 15 till 31 procent10. Ett annat exempel är WHO som 1990 visade att procenthalten för spädbarn som hade vaccinerats mot mässlingen, difteri, kikhosta, stelkramp, polio samt tuberkulos hade ökat från 25 till 80 procent sedan 198411. ---- 1 Andreasen 1995:7 2 Kotler & Lee 2008:7f 3 Kotler & Lee 2008:12 4 Kotler & Lee 2008:210 5 Kotler & Lee 2008:12 6 Lefebvre & Flora 1988 7 Kotler & Lee 2008:12 8 Andreasen 1995:16 9 Kotler & Lee 2008:29f 10 Andreasen 1995:21ff 11 Andreasen 1995:312 Referenser ' Andreasen, Alan R., ''Marketing social change: changing behavior to promote health, social development, and the environment, Georgetown University, Washington, 1995 Kotler, Philip & Lee, Nancy, Social marketing: influencing behaviors for good, 3. ed., SAGE, London, 2008 Lefebvre, R.C. & Flora, J.A.'' Social Marketing and Public Health Intervention. Health Education Quarterly,'' 1988. '''Vidare läsning Kotler, Philip & Lee, Nancy, Social marketing: influencing behaviors for good, 3. ed., SAGE, London, 2008 Andreasen, Alan R., Marketing social change: changing behavior to promote health, social development, and the environment, Georgetown University, Washington, 1995 Kotler, Philip; Gerald Zaltman, Social Marketing: An Approach to Planned Social Change", Journal of Marketing, juli 1971 Andreasen, Alan R., Social marketing in the 21st century, SAGE Publications, Thousand Oaks, Calif., 2006